dice_pandas_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Dice Panda's Adventure Characters
This list is incomplete, please help this page become finished just to continue reading this. Thank you Here are the characters from Dice Panda's Adventure and Dice Panda's Adventure 2: The Throne. Main Characters The Player Main Article: The Player The Player is the main protagonist that first appears in Dice Panda's Adventure in Chapter 1. The Player is the playable character from the Dice Panda's Adventure Series. Dice Panda Main Article: Dice Panda Dice Panda is the main Deuteragonist in the Dice Panda's Adventure series. The very friendly character to anyone (but not Evil Dice Villain Panda), although he wants the player to "save Princess Domino Panda" so he can not let Evil Dice Villain Panda complete his plans. Loaded Dice Panda Main Article: Loaded Dice Panda Loaded Dice Panda is the main Tritagonist that first appears in Dice Panda's Adventure 2: The Throne. He is currently the friend of Dice Panda. He first appears in Chapter 1 in the second game. Supporting Characters Mad Dice Panda Mad Dice Panda is the aggressive version of Dice Panda that first appears at the end of Chapter 14 in Dice Panda's Adventure 2. He currently appears as a similar appearance as his original self but the right side is normal but the left side of his body is in the photo-negative body looking like he was really mad. Princess Domino Panda Main Article: Princess Domino Panda Princess Domino Panda is the Supporting character that is from the Dice Panda's Adventure Series, although the worst part that happened to Princess Domino Panda is being kidnapped by Evil Dice Villain Panda. Lord Domino Panda Lord Domino Panda is the supporting character from Dice Panda's Adventure 2, although he was persuasively killed in the end of Chapter 6, according to the cut scene, she died from being hammered in the face by Evil Dice Villain Panda Bot. Dice Police Panda Main Article: Dice Police Panda Dice Police Panda is the supporting character from Dice Panda's Adventure 2, although he first appears at the end of Chapter 1. Although when he appears he starts accusing the player for stealing the golden dice but the player didn't, but when he appeared right near the end of Chapter 15, he felt sorry for accusing the player for apology. Bosses and Enemies Evil Dice Villain Panda Main Article: Evil Dice Villain Panda Evil Dice Villain Panda is the main antagonist from the Dice Panda's Adventure Series. Even though he really hates the player a lot for a very hidden reason. Evil Dice Head Evil Dice Head is the First boss that is in Dice Panda's Adventure, he appears as a living dice having a angry face on it. Evil Dice Villain Panda Bot Evil dice villain panda bot was an imposter version of Evil Dice Villain Panda, although he was the 14th boss that his battle appears in Chapter 14. He first appears in Chapter 6 in a cutscene at Dice Panda's Adventure 2: The Throne. He is also the secondary antagonist of the game. Combatic Eye Combatic eye is the 2nd boss from Dice Panda's Adventure, although his attack is to throw poison at the player at the same spot where he threw it at.Category:Browse